The Krylann
by Kyi Nekoyasha
Summary: The Krylann are the warriors who protect this world and the next from the threat of Demons. But they do not fight alone: within each Krylann sleeps the spirit of a great Warrior from Earth. But what of a Krylann who befriends a demon who is not what he appears to be?


The Krylann a warrior race living between earth and the Outworld of demons and angels. Using the spirits of past warriors trapped in glass containers called Semp'laor they battle with the inhuman forces to keep Humanity safe. But a Krylann cannot battle these forces until their Semp'laor spirit awakens and gives them the power to fight even then Krylann must train for many years to control the power of a spirit. No one said a second soul was easy to handle…

Victrix watched as a cloud lazily floated through the green blue sky over head, she shivered as the cool breeze chilled the sweat covering her body. She had been training alone like she has been for the past two weeks. A strange feeling had kept her away from the other unawakened Krylann's, as it urged her to be alone for long periods of time to train harder on her weapon skills. Her weapon of choice: a dual bladed scythe the weapon of her spirit, named Iceni Queen Boudicca. But even with her scythe in hand she couldn't cut away the feeling of shame as at 13 years old she still hadn't awakened.

She stiffened as the next breeze blew her red hair into her face and chilled her flesh once more. Her hands pulled her long hair over her goose-bumped arms and exposed bright golden strands shining through the burgundy. Her heart skipped a beat as she recalled the steps of awakening: first, physical signs of the spirits waking, second, pain as the Krylann's soul is ripped in half and the spirit takes control for the first time.

Victrix thought about her Semp'laor spirit as she wrapped her fingers around her torc charm by habit and felt a slight heat coming from it. Amazed, she tried to jump down off the wooden roof of the training supplies storeroom to get to her father, Lowgan, an awakened Krylann Captain.

A voice suddenly called to her "Victrix stay where you are and prepare yourself." The voice purred like a cat but had an undertone of pure iron will.

The pains started out tolerable like soreness after a hard training session and quickly increased to unbearable as Victrix writhed and screamed on the roof. She felt a pressure-like pain inside herself like someone was trying to stuff her full of burning steel and her vision was blurring gold. Suddenly the pains dulled as she panted in relief, looking forward she watched a hand appear at the edge of the roof. Her fathers face soon followed as he rushed to his daughter's side.

"Victrix!" he rolled her body over until her Semp'laor showed, glowing like a miniature sun. He held her down as another pain arched her back off the rooftop and ripped a bloodcurdling scream from her throat.

Victrix could faintly feel her fathers touch over the waves of pain that crashed under her skin like a demented ocean. Even with all her training she wasn't prepared for the fire and ice pains raging as her spirit woke to a golden light. Her hair paled out to a color like a lion's mane and her eyes sparked into pale bronze. She felt a second consciousness roar its way into her mind and her limbs moved without control. Through a gold haze she watched herself stand and lean heavily against her father.

"Hello little one" the voice spoke again "I know you but do you know who I am?" "Boudicca?" Victrix whispered from the confines of her psyche. She felt her lips form into a smile, "correct. Are you well?" Victrix tried to nod but still couldn't move her own body. Boudicca leaned their body away from Victrix's father and stared him in the eye. "Viking?" her voice purred out. "Yes m'lady Lowgan and Olaf" her father nodded and stood straight reaching 6'3 in height.

Boudicca smiled and nodded back "please no titles I am your daughter after all." Victrix watched from inside of herself as her father climbed off the roof and waited to feel her body do the same. But surprised when her arms didn't move she was caught off guard when Boudicca jumped from the roof and landed lightly on the ground.


End file.
